B. P. Richfield
Bradley P. Richfield, a.k.a. B.P. Richfield, is the owner of WESAYSO Industries and often the antagonist from Disney's 1991-94 television series Dinosaurs. He was voiced by the late Sherman Hemsley. History B.P. Richfield is the tyrannical boss of Earl Sinclair and a major antagonist in the comedy-series Dinosaurs, he is a triceratops who loves to abuse his considerable power and is a very aggressive and selfish individual who can't abide to see others happy: he is feared by many and for good reason as he is not only a bully but holds considerable power due to his position. B.P. Richfield is one of the few genuinely evil characters in the show and his actions are almost always deliberate: he is almost demonic in many ways and has sociopathic tendencies, shown by his many threats to devour workers that displease him and his extremely bad temper. He is also much smarter than most of the male characters in the series but puts his gifts to purely selfish or malicious means - Richfield's official job is to supervise the Tree Pusher's Division of the WESAYSO Corporation: the fear Richfield has is evident in the workplace for his workers flee in terror at the sound of his voice and the idea of being invited into his office is one that fills even the hardiest of reptiles with dread. B.P. Richfield has also been shown as a cannibal - which is unusual since styracosaurus were generallly herbivores this is likely added to enhance his evil qualities as well as add some dark humor (a famous example of this was when he was revealed to have been eating the boyfriends of his daughter and planned on doing the same to Robbie Sinclair; however, Earl managed to pluck up enough courage to confront his boss - albeit with some fear - in the end Richfield decided not to eat Robbie; one of the few times Richfield may of shown some mercy. Antagonist Role B.P. Richfield is the most frequently recurring antagonist of the show whose selfish desires either mostly concerning finances and keeping WESAYSO out of trouble often put Earl Sinclair into many conflicts that affects him and his family. **'The Mighty Megalosaurus': After refusing to give Earl a raise, Richfield claims Earl must blame his family for their financial issues. **'Hurling Day': He reveals that on hurling day even the lowest of dinosaurs are shoulder to shoulder with the highest. He drinks a toast to Earl's mother-in- law's hurling day and shows the clip of his own mother-in-law's hurling day. **'Endangered Species': Threatens Earl to give him the Grapdelites so he can eat them or else he would bite off Earl's head. After Earl warned him they are the only ones left, Richfield pretended he agreed to conserve them but after Earl left he immediately ate them. **'Career Opportunities': Tries to eat Robbie as revenge for telling Richfield how to boss around the workers and forces Earl to come on weekends to practice root pulling while wearing a woman's fashion hat. **'Refrigerator Day': Doesn't give Earl his bonus for Refrigerator Day, leading to the Sinclairs to starve **'What "Sexual" Harris Meant': Defended the WESAYSO corporation as defendants against Monica DeVertebrae who was suing Al Sexual Harris. **'Power Erupts': Discredits Robbie for his volcano science project that provides power for households from volcanoes in order to keep the financial flow for WESAYSO **'A New Leaf': Fires Earl for being annoying and 4 hours late.(Richfield claimed he wanted to kill Earl and his entire family, but decides not to because he would run into legal problems) **'Nuts to War': Tries to make an advertising campaign on WE ARE RIGHT (W.A.R.) to earn cash **'And the Winner is': Tried to become Chief Elder in order to reduce employee wages down to 2 cents a day and put almost every dinosaur bankrupt and homeless while forcing Earl to be the opponent candidate and lose. **'WESAYSO Knows Best': Replaces Earl with Roy as the head of the Sinclair family **'Baby Talk': Kicked Earl extremely hard as revenge for Baby Sinclair calling him a "smoo". **'The Discovery': Marked territory onto the undiscovered lands Earl found in order to make money **'Hungry for Love': Wanted to eat Robbie believing he dumped his daughter Wendy. **'Green Card': Fired all his tree-pushers because there were no trees left and refused to give Roy his job back for marrying a four-legger (Monica) **'If I Were A Tree': Ordered Sid Turtlepuss and Gus Molehill to destroy the tree containing Earl's soul with dynamite. **'Earl, Don't Be A Hero': Blackmails Earl into using his superpowers in advantage of advertising for WESAYSO as the superhero Captain Impressive or else he'll reveal his secret identity **'Earl's Big Jackpot': Fires Earl for not being able to come to work due to a broken foot when Richfield forces all the tree-pushers to do overtime work. Then after Earl wins the lawsuit and gets $800 million out of WESAYSO, Richfield raises all prices on every consumer goods in order to redeem the financial loss of the company. When Robbie tries to return back the money, Earl accidentally bumps slightly into Richfield's trailer with his golf cart, then Richfield pretends to have a whiplash and sues the Sinclair family, but at court is forced to hire back all employee and lower all prices on consumer goods. **'Working Girl': Fires Charlene Sinclair for her superior performance as tree-pusher manager because then she would have her job for more than 6 years. **'Variations on a Theme Park': Builds a theme park that has high prices and additional fees on everything and doesn't put in any effort to build WESAYSO Land in order to save and raise money.